Forever Forgiving
by D-Savano
Summary: Ian had never found love after that night in Paris 7 years ago, he had lost it. Years pass by and Ian finds Amy again in Brazil but she's married and has a child. But Ian wants her back. An unexpected turn of things happen and he gets his wish. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**New FanFic.**

**if I have any mistakes please tell Me.**

* * *

Ian's POV

Ian had finished his work and was heading back. He was in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.  
He had come for a business conference to market and promote his company, Sorocco.  
Sorocco was a company which produced sports goods and Ian was the CEO of it. When Ian inherited it from his father, he wanted to make it world wide.  
Sorocco had produced stuff like helmets, bicycles, tennis rackets..whatnot.  
Ian wanted it to start making sport shoes like Reebok and Nike and when it did, he had first launched it in America and decided he should launch it Brazil.  
Ian was walking out of his office and up to his long silver S-class Mercedes - Benz.  
He got into the bullet-proof car and instructed the driver to take him to his hotel, Copacabana Palace, Rio.

Ian lay back in the leather seat and looked out of the window, slightly exhausted.  
The driver had started the engine and slowly went down the streets of Rio. The driver had switched on the radio and Ian could hear Portuguese, (Latino ?) Music playing. He didn't understand a word but he liked this music which made him relax.

When Ian reached Copacabana, he got out of the car and walked into the huge lobby of the hotel. The hotel manager at the desk smiled at him and Ian smiled back. He had stayed here the last few days and the staff had already become friendly with him. Ian collected his room key and went up to his room. He removed his suit,tie, shoes and pants and got into something comfy.  
He was sprawled on the bed, watching 'The Bourne Identity' on tv when he heard his iPhone buzz. Ian lowered the volume and looked at who was calling, it was his 26 year old sister.

"Hello Natalie?" Ian said.

"Happy Birthday Ian!" Natalie said in a high pitched voice.

Ian knew it was his birthday today, but he never expected anyone to call him and wish him.

"Thanks Nat" Ian said.

"Ohmygod your 30 years old" Natalie exclaimed.

Ian didn't know how to respond to this statement.

"Uh... so what part of the world are you in now?" He asked.

"Paris baby!" Natalie said, "Ive done a few more designs and my models will be wearing them in a few days!"

Natalie was a fashion designer. She had started her own line of clothes called Naraik.  
Naraik was a rival to Gucci and Armani, it had started a few years ago when she was around 24.  
Natalie had made purses from snake skin and leather and she had made clothes which only peeps like Kim Kardashian wear.  
Ian flinched when she said Paris. Whenever he thought of that location, his heart would feel heavy. Only because of that night in Paris.

* * *

"That night" in Paris, 7 years ago. Ian & Amy: Age 23.

Amy's POV.  
I wanted to put on some something pretty tonight. I put on a strapless dark blue dress which came a little above my knees with a necklace which Ian gave me a year ago. I left my red hair loose and I put on silver earrings which Grace had given me.  
I was wearing 4 inch heels and I had a little black purse in my hand.  
Ian and me were together in Paris, just so we could be together. Ian had invited me to a restaurant in Paris tonight and I was really excited because I was in Paris, city of romance.

I walked out of the hotel and out onto the streets. I kept searching for the restaurant untilI found it. I walked inside expecting to find Ian at a table.  
And when I did walk in... All my excitement fell to the ground.  
I did see Ian but... there was another girl with him. They were engrossed in a conversation which made me feel nervous.  
I awkwardly walked up to them.

"Hi Ian" I said.

Ian glanced up at me and then looked at the girl.

"Ah... Tanya, this is Amy and Amy, this is my friend, Tanya, she's been friends with me since I was ten"

I smiled politely and shook her hand.

"Really nice to meet you" Tanya said in a thick British accent. I looked at her and noticed she had beautiful silver eyes and hazel brown coloured hair which was probably as cool as I would ever be.

I pulled a chair and sat down, noticing that they had already ordered their food without me. My appetite had suddenly vanished and I felt like leaving.  
"Ian's told me so much about you" she said smiling at me. I smiled back but a question lingered in my head, _how come he never told me about you_?

"Amy, Tanya is a childhood friend... She came to Paris visit her grandmother, who's French. She's leaving tomorrow and Im glad I could invite her for dinner with us" Ian said looking at both of us, almost like he was answering my question in my head.

She's 1/4 French, nope... Not as cool as I will ever be... Cooler than I'll ever be,I looked at my purse and noticed that I had lost something vital, which was my wallet. My wallet just didn't have money in it, it had some vital Cahill information.

"Uh Ian" I said, "I'll be back in 10 minutes, I gotta get my wallet"

Ian nodded, he knew I needed to have my wallet.

"Alright love, come back as soon as possible"

I got up and left the restaurant. I quickly walked a kilometre back to the hotel and up to the room. I kept searching for the wallet around the room. I couldn't find it anywhere.  
I searched for about 20 minutes until I found it under all the bed sheets, on the bed.  
I took the wallet and left the hotel, getting back to the restaurant as fast as possible. My legs were hurting because of the heels and I was hungry as hell.  
I reached the restaurant and I walked in, hoping I could get something good to eat.  
My purse fell and my heart fell when I was right at the door.

I saw Tanya making out with Ian. Her hands were literally on his neck and he looked like he was in bliss. I turned around and I ran in embarrassment, anger, betrayal and most of all in pain, Ian had broken away from Tanya and had seen me turn and run. He got up from his chair, leaving a confused Tanya and followed me, I knew he had picked up my wallet because I could see him crouch down and grab it. He then ran after me.

"Amy,love... Wait, I can explain" I heard him say. I knew there wasn't an explanation needed, he liked Tanya and I was out of the picture.  
I swiftly walked the kilometre to the hotel and up to the room, I wanted to shut the door and cry to myself but Ian had caught up with me.  
We were in the corridor in the hotel, a few metres away from the room.

"Ian let go of my arm" I cried.  
He was holding my arm tightly. Not showing any intention of letting go.  
We both walked to the room and he shut the door as soon as the both of us were inside.  
"Look, I-I didn't know what happened back there' Ian muttered to me.  
I looked into his amber eyes, it was the first time he's ever stuttered. I looked away and frowned.  
"Ian forget it, you can go back to Tanya" I said sharply. Ian's face softened and I could see he was hurt by my harsh tone, but I didn't care.

"Im leaving France tomorrow because its over, we're through" I said again

"Amy please, Im sorry, she's the one who did the move, she was talking about how much she missed me and then... She kissed me"

I looked at the ground because I had tears which were threatening to fall, _how could I be so stupid to date Ian Kabra_? I knew what he said didn't mean a jack. First Korea and now this.

"Ian you don't have say to anything, Its done, what we had is gone" I said again, thankfully I wasn't stuttering but I was shocked at how I was talking.  
He let go of my hand and I used It to wipe my tears. Ian saw these tears and came closer to me.

"Ian, _don't_ come any closer to me" I said in a fierce tone. Ian stepped back, clearly shocked.

That night none of us said anything, the silence was making me feel better. Usually I had my head on his chest but today it was at the other end of the bed.  
The next day the first thing I did was to book a flight back to America. I wanted to go home so badly. I knew the only way I could smile was to call my brother.

"Hello Amy?" I heard my brother say.

"Dan! Hey Ive missed you"

"You have?" Dan asked.

I smiled at this, god I missed him.

"Yeah, Im coming home today"

"How come? You were supposed to come home next week"

"Yeah I know, but Im home sick" I lied.

Ian looked at me with pain in his eyes, I looked away.  
After I finished talking to Dan, I hung up and planned to take a cab to the airport.

"I'll drop you" Ian said quietly.

I had refused but he was persistent. I let him drive me to the airport and we went in total silence. When we reached, I got my luggage out and said good bye to Ian.  
When I left him, I took one last look at his face I could've sworn I could see tears.  
And from then, I never talked to him.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review and tell me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here is chapter 2.**

**If any of you are actually reading this, please review because I have only two :(. **

**Anyways I hope you like it.**

* * *

Present

Ian's POV

He was thinking of that night when suddenly, he heard someone yell.  
"Ian? Ian! Answer me brother!" Natalie yelled through the phone making Ian's ears ring.  
Ian was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah uh sorry Natalie" Ian muttered  
"Right OK. I need to go, I have an important meeting right about... Now. Yep Im fashionably late, bye!"  
Ian cut the phone and held his head in his hands, he was physically sitting on the bed but he was mentally in Paris 7 years ago.

*Flashback*  
It was six days ago when Amy had left for America after the break-up in Paris.  
I had reached America today morning, with a skip in my step and joy in my heart.  
Psh... Yeah right.  
I was supposed to go back to England but I cancelled that flight and took one to America because I needed to sort out all this crap.  
Which was all my fault.

_Why can't it be like the movies where she just forgives the guy?_

I walked out of Logan International Airport, Boston, with jeans, polo shirt and a leather jacket. I thought Armani wouldn't go well with this type of atmosphere.  
I had got a Cadillac SUV from a car company because I was in a bad mood and public transport would just bring it to the edge.  
On the way to her house I called Amy again and as usual she wasn't answering me.  
This was the... 11the time I was calling her after she left. I had felt bad, I really did but Amy should've let me explain everything.  
The honest truth was, I used to date Tanya when I was fourteen, around the time of the clue hunt but after I met Amy, things changed. I had started to like Amy and I broke away from Tanya .  
Seven days ago, Tanya had told me how much she missed me, only problem was she didn't know I already had a girlfriend.  
When Tanya explained how life in England wasn't great I had felt bad for her. She had suddenly stopped talking and leaned forward. That happened and everything else.

I had finally reached her place. I paid the driver and I got off.  
I saw Graces mansion in front of me and I walked up to it, knocking on the huge wooden door.  
No one came and I rung the bell.  
I saw Dan open the door.

"Yes Cobra?" He asked with his mouth full. I gave him a disgusted look as I saw chocolate all over his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is Amy there?"

"AMY! COBRA HAS ARRIVED SHOULD I TELL HIM TO BUZZ OFF?" Dan yelled.

I knew Dan was about to shut the door on my face and in all my anger and urgency to see Amy I lunged forward, holding his neck against the wall.

"Where is she Daniel?" I hissed.

Daniel pointed to a room and I left him, gasping for air. I jogged up the stairs and I walked into the room which Dan had pointed to.  
I saw Amy on the bed with a white sleeveless dress, her eyes were puffed and blood shot, she was reading a book and I could see she had been crying for days.

"Amy, love... let me explain" I said trying to put all my emotion into my voice as I walked inside her room.

Amy saw me and quickly got up, she passed by me and left her room.

"Dan, I told you not to let him in" I heard her whine.  
There was no answer from him and I saw her run down the stairs, I swiftly followed her and she saw the sorry excuse for her brother, rubbing his neck and coughing.

"Dan! Dan you okay?" se asked as she ran up to him.  
I noticed that he was violently coughing and I panicked, maybe I shouldn't have done what I did. Amy ran and grabbed water for him and he quickly drank it, taking big gulps.

"Dan how did this happen?" she asked.

And of course, he pointed at me.  
She looked at me and that's when all hell broke loose.

"Ian! Dan is has asthma! What the hell is wrong with you... Haven't you already done enough damage to me?" She asked angrily.

Her words were like daggers through me and her eyes had so much of feeling in them as she gave him an inhaler.

I sighed looking away, could things get any worse?

"Ian... Why Dan?" She asked rubbing her temples.

"I.. I didn't mean to hurt him... I just wanted to say sorry" I said slowly.

"And this is your way of apologising? Giving my brother a near death experience by choking him?"

"I didn't know he had a-"

"Ian just go... Please just.. leave" I could make out her voice was weak.

"Amy I-"

"Ian go, Im not even angry anymore.. I-Im just sad"

I could feel my body sinking. I never wanted to hurt her and pain and sadness was worse than anger, this situation had reached another level. She was never going to forgive me.  
I looked at Dan who had nearly recovered and I glanced at Amy and then I walked out of the house. Broken forever.

From then on, many girls tried roping me in saying, "Ian she's not coming back"  
I never dated anyone since then, even Tanya had tried to come close but for some reason, it never happened. Some of the hottest girls had asked me to go out with them by saying, "Amy was wrong, Ian" but I rejected them.  
I would never fix this problem.

*Flashback ends*

* * *

Present

_Never fix this problem_, these few words rang in head till today.  
I slept late that night and woke up the next day early.

I saw the bright sun flow through my windows as I got out of bed. Today was Saturday, no work.  
I thought about going out and walking on the streets of Rio de Janeiro, just to see more of the city.  
After I had my bath and a quick breakfast, I put on jeans and an Armani shirt and walked into a sunny bright day. I could feel the sun on my face as I walked down the street, I saw people coming out of cafes and people walking into cafes, people were laughing and I could hear some Portuguese music playing which made me smile. I liked the energy of this city, it was never dead.

I saw a another cafe and thought about having some good Brazilian coffee. I walked into the cafe and up to the counter and ordered for one. The whole cafe was smelling of coffee and I could hear soft Portuguese music playing, like other cafes.  
The lady behind the counter nodded after I had ordered my coffee and motioned me to sit down until it was ready.  
I was on my iPhone, looking at some pictures I had taken in Rio. I kept swiping pictures until something caught my eye.  
It was a girl.  
She had long red hair till her waist and she was wearing a black tank top and a blue loose skirt till her knees. Her back was facing me as she was at the counter ordering for something in Portuguese. I thought it would be a beautiful Latino girl.

I noticed she was holding a little girls hand who looked a lot like her.  
I was patiently waiting for her to turn around and when she did, I noticed she had green eyes which were vaguely familiar to me, she hadn't seen me but I was watching every move she did, she was talking to the little girl in Portuguese and they were walking to a table not far from mine.  
The way she moved, her face and her eyes gave me one message.  
This girl was Amy Hope Cahill.  
I got up suddenly and walked to their table.

"Are you Amy Cahill?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is finally up!**

**I'd like to thank SpontaneousSugarRush, Janus1, peetagrl39 and Girl39 for reviewing.**

**SponataneousSugarRush: Pleeaaase do not get mad when you read and find out that the girls name is Hope and think I have copied a name from your story. Because I didn't. I made this chapter quite some time ago, I just didn't have the Wi-Fi connection to post it.**

**Besides that, if you have any questions, go ahead and ask away.**

**Do any of you like blueberry muffins?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

* * *

"Are you Amy Cahill?"

She was talking to the child and then she turned and looked at me, her eyes were studying my face and when she spoke she a had a different accent.

"Im sorry but... Ian?" She asked getting up with a puzzled look on her face.

I nodded, smiling. Amy had grown so pretty over the 7 years that I could barely recognise her. I had lost touch with her after she kicked me out of her house and now I was seeing her after 7 goddamn years. She seemed so Latino that I couldn't see any American in her. She had a beautiful light tan which went with her hair and her green eyes were glistening but most of all was that she was speaking Portuguese and her accent had changed.  
She hugged me tightly and then memories poured back into me, the clue hunt, the Vespers, me and her ...everything.  
I had hoped she had forgotten about the break up and she did.

"Ian! Oh my god I haven't seen you in 7 years... I've missed you a lot"

God, it was so good to hear her say that, it made me feel high to hear her say "I've missed you". We both sat down and I was sitting opposite her and we were face to face.

"Me too Amy, so how come your here in Brazil?" I asked.

I was itching to know everything about her now. I was hoping she was single so maybe... Just maybe, I could be with her again.

"Ian, Im married!" She exclaimed.  
I froze, did she just say "married". To whom? When? How?.

Questions came through my head and I was dying to know the answers.

My jaw dropped as she showed me her wedding ring. It was a gold ring with a huge diamond on it, the diamond which cuts my heart open. Yes, I'm a poet when it comes to things like love and I'm a killer when it comes to other things. She actually had a _wedding_ and no one had told me about it, nobody at all. I was in complete shock but I was trying to hide it.

"That's great... Amy, Im really happy for you" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

I knew I was supposed to be happy for her but how could I? I had wanted her to get married to _me._ I had wanted her back the minute I saw her and I was angry now, the one girl I ever wanted was gone forever.  
Amy saw pain in my eyes which probably got a message through her head.

"Ian what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Amy" I answered quietly just when I felt my heart being ripped out and stamped on.

We sat and talked a little, mainly about why I had come to Brazil. The atmosphere and the energy of the place had come down drastically.  
When my coffee came, I drank it in silence. I finally took a sip and put the mug down and then I asked her the million dollar question.

"So who did you get married to?" I asked, looking at her dead in the eye. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at me intently.

"A few months after we broke up, I met a Brazilian guy named Raphael. We started dating for about a year until he proposed to me and I... said yes. After we got married, we moved here and now I have a daughter and ever since then... We've been in Brazil" Amy said, happily. She glanced at me and then looked at the little girl next to her affectionately which made me feel like someone had kicked me in the gut.

So the kid was the daughter.

Psh... no way.

But it was true

I wanted to spit out the coffee in my mouth because it suddenly tasted horrible, like fish and frog legs. It took a lot of energy to gulp all the coffee down and smile.  
I was clearly pissed off because in just ONE year the guy had proposed to Amy and she had said yes. Me and Amy had been dating for 2 and a half years and the idea of marriage was never even there.

I looked at the kid who was reading a little book, she had a darker shade of red hair but she had green eyes like her mother. The girl looked a lot like Amy and Grace which made me smile. My expression had softened when the girl looked at me but I was still in still in pain and disbelief.

Some Brazilian bloke had come along and just taken the love of my life away in 12 months. And what's worse was, she had got married, moved here and had a child. I wanted to scream because Amy never thought about me when she got married or when she had a child or even when she met the guy. I was pissed off at myself for losing touch with her because at that time I was so mad at Amy I didn't think she would actually get another guy after me.

I thought Amy would never find love again because I felt like I was the perfect guy. And also because I never found love after her. I guess my ego was really going through the roof and doing me in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here is chapter 4!**

**I finished my exams TODAY! TODAY!. Anyways... There have been rumours stating that only 12 kids passed in Math in my section and I'm freaking out. So I wrote this CHAPTER to get my mind off of Math.**

**Thanks for reviewing, really appreciate it! XD**

**Disclaimer: Honey, if ****_I_**** owned 39 clues it would be screwed up.**

* * *

_I guess my ego was really going through the roof and doing me in._

I also noticed one of the reasons I couldn't talk to Amy all these years was because she had changed her phone number after she kicked me out. Probably because of me.

"Amy...why didn't you invite me to your... Wedding?"

It felt awkward asking Amy that question. I had said the last part like it was a swear word.

"I don't know Ian, I thought you had moved on and you wouldn't care coming to your ex girlfriends wedding"

As usual, her words gave me a new feeling every time. This time it was irritation, the last one was pain, mind you.

"Amy, why do you think I wouldn't care?" I asked flatly.

"I-I don't know Ian..."

"Was my sister there?" I asked skeptically, now this was a question which made Amy gulp.

"Yes..."

My jaw dropped... the whole family was there. Every Tom,Joe and Harry was there, but I wasn't.

"Was Fiske, Ned, Ted-"

"Yes Ian... They were. Now don't get all worked up about it and don't start acting like it was such a sad thing that you missed it" Amy said a bit more loudly which surprised me and made me shut up. The child was looking at both of us and Amy had told the girl something in Portuguese.

I looked down and sighed as I ran my hand through my dark hair.

I looked at Amy's child,

"So what's your name?" I asked.

The girl looked up from her book,

"Hope Santos"

I looked at Amy.

"So you've named her after your mother" I said quietly.

"Yeah.. She's a lot like my mother" Amy said, stroking her hair.

The girl looked at Amy and said something in Portuguese. I thought Amy will answer in Portuguese but she didn't.

"Hope, this is Ian... Uncle Ian. He's like a brother to me. I've known him nearly all my life, since I was 14"

Hope smiled at me and I smiled back. I figured she had asked Amy who I was I _also_ figured Amy had loved me like a brother and not like a husband which irked me.

"So Ian, where are you staying?" Amy asked after she finished her coffee.

"Hotel Copacabana" I said, taking a sip of my coffee which tasted more or less normal.

"Good old Ian, still staying in the most expensive hotels" Amy said, grinning.

I laughed at this. I missed her commenting about me.

"Amy you've changed so much, it's like your a Latino" I said, I felt bad saying this because it was the the American Amy that I had fallen in love with.

"What can you say, Ian? Ive lived here for six years, speaking Portuguese is like speaking English. Brazil feels like my hometown and people here are very friendly. I don't know... I just love this place"

We both sat in silence for the next few minutes because I didn't know how to respond to that statement, until Amy spoke.

"Ian why don't you stay with us?"

I wanted to so badly live with Amy, but she was married. I could see the line and I wouldn't cross it.

"Amy, no...it's okay. You have a family and I don't wanna barge in"

Amy laughed which made me smile, she was beautiful when she laughed. I kept telling myself repeatedly that I wasn't for Amy and that she had moved on and found a better guy.

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, Ian don't be so formal, I've known you for nearly 2 decades and you've never been this formal. Please stay with me, I'd love to cook Brazilian food for you" Amy said, smiling.

I smiled at her and I looked at her eyes, the same pretty ones I saw when I met her 16 years ago.

" I didn't get the first part" I said, feeling a little dumb.

"It means "don't worry, its okay" in Portuguese" Amy said, getting up.

I wondered why she was getting up so early because honestly, I didn't want her to go anywhere. What can you say? I'm _in love_ with a girl whose married to someone else.

"Amy... where are you going?"

"To pick up your luggage from the hotel so we can take it to my place" she said brightly.

It made me smile for the umpteenth time at her enthusiasm. Amy was married and had a child but she still had some child-like personality left in her and she was still a very affectionate person.

I followed her outside after paying the lady at the counter who was busy doing Sudoku and winking at me which made me feel awkward.

I saw Amy walk up to a black Range Rover which made me grin to myself.

Amy driving a Range Rover? Unheard of.

I saw her put Hope in those children's seat for little kids at the back as I climbed into the passenger seat. I saw Amy get into the huge SUV like a boss as she closed the door with a slam. She then put her seat belt on and stuck a key inside the ignition which made the SUV rumble to life. She put the gear to Driving from Parking and she hit the accelerator. Amy had become a good driver and I could see she was very relaxed with one hand on the steering wheel and the other one on the arm rest.

I remembered when Amy was 22, I had taught her to drive and she wasn't all that good. Her first car was a '96 Mustang with an engine which was good as junk. I remember the engine would would wheeze every time we went over 80 KMS an hour.

Now she drives a Range Rover with one hand and a relaxed expression. I was so proud of this dramatic change.

Amy put on some Latino music on the radio which made me feel happy, I was right now in bliss, hearing this music in the middle of Brazil with the girl of my dreams driving, because usually the guys do the driving and the work.

I had picked up my luggage and checked out of the hotel and we were on the way back to Amy's place when I noticed it was already 12 in the afternoon.

We reached her house and I saw a huge villa with a few other cars parked next the villa. Not bad, the guy probably had some cash.

The villa was huge and beautiful with a garden, a huge lawn and a gazebo.

I pulled out my luggage from the trunk of her car.

"Amy, you sure Raphael wouldn't mind?"

"No,of course not" Amy said reassuringly.

I walked into the house and looked around, I could see wooden flooring and white walls which were decorated with beautiful old paintings, there was a room which was attached to the entrance which was probably the library because of all the books. I could see the kitchen after walking into the corridor at the entrance. The house was full of furniture and there was a huge black Yamaha piano next to the living room.

"Hope, please show Ian his room" Amy said. Hope pulled at my shirt and I followed her up the wooden stairs.

I liked the structure of the house, it was grand and spacious. I also noticed that there was a swimming pool outside.

Hope came up to an empty spacious room with white walls, a huge bed, a cupboard and a little table and chair.

She went to a window and opened it,

"Cross ventilation, Uncle Ian"

"Alright, thanks" I said back to her.

"So you and Mama were friends?" Hope asked me.

"Yeah... I've known her for sixteen years" I answered, putting all my on luggage on the bed.

"That's ten years older than me.. Im six" she said, counting a few numbers on her tiny fingers and grinning before leaving the room.

Hope was more mature than I thought.

Although she was six, the way she walked and talked... she seemed like she was ten more than six.

I unpacked all my luggage and then I sat on the bed thinking about what had happened in the last few hours. This wasn't a she-loves-me or she-loves-me-not kind of thing because Amy clearly had no intention of divorcing Raphael and coming to me, nope not gonna happen.

I walked down the stairs after some time and found Amy cooking in the kitchen. I saw Hope was playing the piano and I walked over to her.

I could see she was playing "Vienna by Billy Joel" which told me that this girl could be a prodigy because she was only six. I sat down next to her and she stopped playing and looked at me.

"Do you play the piano?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do" I answered.

I put my hands on the keys and I played a song to which I knew the notes too. I didn't know the songs name but I remember my father teaching me this when I was 11 years old. She looked at me play until I stopped and noticed the girl was looking at me, like straight in the eye, I looked back into her green eyes which were much darker than her mothers, they were olive green eyes.

"Uncle Ian?"

"Yes" I answered, she was still looking at me but I was trying to look away, feeling rather strange about a six year old staring at me.

"Ive seen you before" she said, still looking at me.

Confusion slowly crept through me because how could a six year old know about me? I know Amy had introduced me to her today so she couldn't possibly have known me before today.

Maybe the girl had seen a picture of me or mistaken me for someone else.

"Maybe you mistook me for someone else" I said. The girl could've just seen a picture of me or something.

She had a serious look and she was shaking her head. She had the expression of Hitler which made me believe her for a second.

"IAN! HOPE! Dinners ready!" Amy yelled out. I could see her get the food from the kitchen to the dining table, one by one. I smelt great food and my appetite had grown. I thought of asking her if she needed any help but just as I was about to, I heard the sound of the front door being opened.

"PAPA!" I heard Hope yell.

Papa?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**Chapter 5 is UP!**

**Please Read and Review! :)**

**Thank you,**

**Daki**

* * *

_Papa?!_

I swiftly turned around and saw a man in a black suit hug Hope

and pick her up.

I then stared in awe as Amy ran out of the kitchen and hugged him, which made me feel like I someone had kicked me. After he put the girl down, he reached down and kissed Amy on the lips.

The word "hatred" came to me just looking at it. I stood like a little child who was making a fuss with both my arms crossed across my chest.

One more thing which was irking and irritating me was that this guy, Raphael, looked a hellalot like me.

He had black hair and tan skin, his looks were killer looks, like me. Oh yeah, the eyes... He didnt exactly have amber coloured eyes, he had a browner shade than mine. I figured he was about my height, 6'1.

"Raphael, this Ian" Amy said as I walked up to him.

He gave me a warm smile which felt welcoming but his eyes had a different story... Something which had, "Dont mess around with me" written on them.

"Nice to meet you" I said as I shook his hand.

"Ians staying for about a few days. It's been seven years since I've seen him and I'm happy he could stay with us" Amy said, continuosily looking at both of us.

We had sat down at the table and the conversation was Hope telling Raphael about her drawings and the new friends she made in school. Amy ate in silence and my appetite had dropped. I kept mindlessly playing with the food until I stopped and just ate it up reluctantly.

"Ian... You are British, are you not?" Raphael asked

I knew it was my British accent which made him ask me that.

"Yes... "

He nodded and looked at Amy, shooting another question.

"So Amy... How did you and Ian meet?" Raphael asked, looking at us skeptically. I could see he had some judgement in his eyes. Me and Amy hesitated and I could feel how uncomfortable she felt. I was equally uncomfortable because we couldn't tell him about the Clue hunt, Vespers or anything related to the word "Cahill"

"High school" Amy blurted out.

"Yeah... Ninth grade" I lied, trying to cover her up.

He nodded at us but I had a strong feeling that he knew we were lying. It was almost like he could make out by looking at our faces. I was also sure this guy knew that his wife was my ex girlfriend.

We all had rice and beans which was different from the food back home but still very tasty. After we finished eating, Raphael kept talking to Amy in Portuguese, it was like he was asking her a lot of questions and she was answering them.

After they finished their little conversation in Portuguese, Amy looked at me with a soft expression.

"Ian... If you don't mind, me and Raphael have to go out today because it's... It's our anniversary today and I need to meet my in-laws for dinner"

She said "in-laws" with smirk.

"Yeah... I don't mind.. That's fine"

Which in reality, I did mind and it wasn't fine by me. It was strange that today was the day when I met her after 7 years and the same day they got married 7 years ago.

"Could you please babysit Hope?" Amy pleaded. " I would have sent her to the neighbours so that you could go out but unfortunately they've gone out too" she added. I liked the kid, but you never know... Babysitting the kid could be hell.

"Sure Amy, no problem" I said confidently which made me feel Amy was using me to get out, but she was a close friend and she was also... Family, so I was happy to do it.

"All right, thanks" Amy said gratefully as she cleared the table. Raphael had suddenly disappeared upstairs, clearly not bothered about Amy which bothered me.

I got up from the table when I heard a loud yell.

"AMY! MAKE ME SOME TEA!" I heard that pig (Raphael) yell out to Amy from upstairs. Amy yelled back, "OKAY!" as she quickly scampered around the kitchen doing multiple things at the same time. I sighed, why can't he do it himself?

After a minute of her running around, she picked up the mug of tea and walked to the stairs, she looked at me with a strange look,

"Would you like some tea Ian?"

"Uh.. No thanks" I answered politely.

She nodded and continued up the stairs.

Amy or Raphael didnt come down stairs for the next half an hour probably because they were getting ready to go out. The kid was drawing and I was lying on the couch, procrastinating.

I was on the couch staring right up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

I was thinking about today when Amy comes walking down the stairs in a long red dress till her knees and Raphael comes down in tuxedo. Hope looks at her parents and starts giggling,

"Uncle Ian... Look at Ma and Pa"

"Yeah..." I answer back smiling, which tore me up inside, completely.

"Thanks again, Ian" Amy said to me with a broad grin.

"No problem... " I said back as she hugged me.

"Oh and Ian... Its lights off at 9:30 for Hope, okay?" Amy added after she hugged me.

Amy kissed Hope on her cheek before saying goodbye and then... they left the house.

After a few minutes I decided to go upstairs and change into something comfortable.

After changing into something good, I thought of relaxing myself. I put in my Bang and Olufsen ear phones and plugged it into my iPhone, I scrolled down in my playlists, looking through my songs and I played Get Lucky by Daft Punk.

I was walking down the stairs in a loose shirt and pants to check on Hope and when I did see her, she was sitting on the sofa with her legs dangling off the edge of the sofa and her eyes were closed tightly. She was frowning and her hands were at her temples.

This wasnt normal.

I pulled out my earphones and went up to her.

"Hope?" I asked, gently trying to push her hands away from her temples.

"Kid?" I asked again. No answer. Her grip was tight as she held her head and started wincing as I tried to remove her hands.

Her eyes slowly opened and her Olive green eyes were full of tears.

"God, Hope whats wrong... are you OK?" I asked worriedly.

I left this kid for two minutes and she was in tears.

"Uncle Ian... Please.." She sniffed "Please tell me you've seen me before because.." she wiped her tears, "I-Im getting vi-visions"

Wow not bad for this six year old who knows what visions mean, I was impressed.

Besides that, I was worried sick.

"Visions?" I asked helplessly.

"Yes... I've seen you and your friend... In my visions!"

My friend?! What friend? I think this kid was hallucinating and going delusional, but maybe I was mistaken,

"Friend?!"

"Yes... The girl" she said slowly, her eyes finally dry but puffed up.

"What girl?" I asked, seating myself mext to her, she turned and looked at me.

"She has jet black hair and looks alot like you... But I dont know her name"

Oh lord, she was talking about Natalie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**I'm soo sorry that haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update every few days.**

* * *

_Oh lord, she was talking about Natalie._

I froze completely on the spot. No way did this girl know my sister was.

"She has the same eye colour as you, Uncle Ian" Hope muttered softly.

Okay, she knows my sister, doubt cleared.

"Thats... My sister, how do you see these visions?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I dont know... Whenever I close my eyes, I see visions of people... Its like little videos of people in my head... Sometimes I see people I know, like my mum and sometimes... It's people Ive never ever seen in my life"

She may be six but she was ahead of time and her soul was old. This bothered me because I knew Amy would have never told her about me let alone Natalie. Something was strange about the child and I wanted to know what it was.

"I feel you can see me because when I have these visions, you keep looking at me" she blurted out.

"So you see these visions... Like its happening through your own eyes..."

She nodded. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. What she's saying is completely normal, for a person in Rehab.

"How frequently do you have them?"

"Three or four times a week but increasingly today... Because I've seen you"

No comment from me because I had shut up, completely. I was stunned at Hope. I had a conclusion which was wild but it was a possibility. She could be a psychic... But wait psychics predict future right?

"Do your parents know about these visions?"

She shook her head. "Please dont tell Ma, she'll think Im crazy and then I'll have to go to a special school" she pleaded.

Wow, another blow... Special school? Amy wasnt the type to send her kids off to special school... Maybe Raphael but not Amy. I couldnt quite bring myself to talk but I needed to know what caused these visions. I finally knew that it wasnt pictures or it wasnt her mistaking me for someone else, it was actually visions.

"What happens in these visions?" I asked slowly.

"I... I see you and mama sometimes... But then I also see, as you say, your sister"

Me and Amy? Ah nope... Not future, she probably sees past.

"I've also seen your mother" she said with a scared face. I can relate.

But I was still shocked.

"Whats my mothers name?"

She hesitated, "Is it... Isabel?" she asked, looking at me thoughtfully.

Still no comment from me, whatsoever.

After a few minutes of silence and tension.

"Your sister... Natalie, she has a child" Hope said frowning.

Huh? Nat didn't have a child, she wasnt even married for gods sake.

"Well... No, she doesnt have a child" I said to her.

It was way past 9:30 and frankly I didnt have an intention to take her to bed, I was a bit too caught up in... Other things.

"She does... I can see it" Hope said, persistantly.

I turned to her, confused.

"What do you mean by see? Can you see the child?"

Hope nodded, smiling.

"The baby is in the stomach... I sense its a girl"

Woah, now its overboard. Baby in the stomach? How was this even possible? How did she even know that babies come from the stomachs?

I was looking at her with a very confused look, wondering about what to say next.

"Uh... Who told you that babies came from the stomach?"

She looked at me and started fidgeting restlessly,

"I told you Uncle Ian... No one tells me anything I... I see it" she whined.

Right OK. You see things...nearly forgot back there.

I looked at my iPhone which had 22:04 labelled on it, which indicated it was way past bedtime.

I could see a sleepy expression come on her face as I motioned her to come upstairs so I could put her to bed. The girl looked too tired to move that I just picked her up with one hand and carried her up the stairs. By the time I reached her bedroom which was the room right on top, she was knocked out. I lay her down on the bed with an awkward feeling because Ive never put someone to bed or done something fatherly. After I put her down, I looked around her room which was baby pink and had alot of fluffly things like cushions and whatnot. There was a pink bean bag and a huge mahogany table next to it. I walked over and saw a silver bracelet on the table which had "Amy" engraved on it. I could've sworn I've seen it somewhere.

My mind clicked, I had given this bracelet to Amy when we were both 22 years old. But what was it doing here? After 8 years.

This day was so nostalgic, strange, miserable and great at the same time that I couldnt help but smile, feel bad and consider the thought that it was the love of my lifes anniversary... And I wasnt the guy she was celebrating it with. Very well, Life can be pain in the arse. All these thoughts flew into my mind as I walked to the guest room and lied down on the bed. I nodded off to sleep after a few minutes and that was end of the June 19th 2011.

I woke up early to the sound of Amy yelling at Hope,

"Hope?! Honey? Could you please get me some water?"

I could hear a faint "Okay" as I climbed out of bed. I brushed my teeth and washed up, noticing dark circles around my eyes as I looked at myself in the bathroom.

I jogged downstairs to find Amy and Hope at the dining table eating cereal.

"Morning Ian" Amy said softly as she watched me come down the stairs. It was awfully weird walking down the stairs of someone elses house on the other side of the world.

I replied with a smile as Amy talked to Hope in a language which was a mix of Portuguese and English. I felt strange as I saw Amy living in another world, talking to her own child, running a house, you know what I mean?

I don't know... I was going insane seeing her with another guy, speak another language, her kid being a psychic and considering my sister having a child, in other words, I was in the early stages of being a retard.

After we all had breakfast, Amy announced that she had to get a few provisions for the house and she would be back in 2 hours. Amy told me I could leave Hope with the neighbours since Raphael was out too on a few jobs. I wanted to roam around Rio de Janeiro and I asked Amy if I could take Hope along. I was never good with children but Hope had a sort of peacefullness in her which changed my views on 6 year old children. Amy obliged and before she left, she requested me to borrow one of the cars so we could go around instead of a taxi.

Today was Sunday and I was glad I could finally go around town. After me and Hope had a bath. We locked the house and I put her in the front seat of a Nissan Patrol, all buckled up with the seat belt as I got into the front seat.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Ice cream!" She said happily.

I drove to wherever you could find Ice cream Rio which was a cafe. I parked the car near a curb and the both of us got out and walked into the cafe which again, had portuguese music playing. Me and Hope sat together at a table and she was across me, I noticed she was a very pretty girl with her brownish red hair falling across her face and dark olive green eyes, just like Amy. A waitress came up to me and asked in portuguese.

"O que você quer?"

I stared at her with a blank look as Hope answered for me. I couldn't catch what she said but when she asked me what I wanted and I said coffee, I understood she was ordering for me.

I was thinking of the bracelet when I blurted out,

"Hope... Where did you get that bracelet from?"

"Which one?" she asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"The silver one which has "Amy" engraved on it"

Hope frowned at me.

"Oh that one. It belonged to mum. In a vision, I saw someone give it to her and I saw her wear it... I still cant figure out who gave it to her though" she answered in dismay.

It was me who gave it... But I also wondered why she couldn't see me. She talked to me about her visions like it was a completely normal thing.

"After I saw the vision... I tried searching for the bracelet for months until I found it" she continued.

The waitress had brought my coffee and her ice cream. I took a sip of my coffee and put the mug down. My phone started buzzing and I noticed that it was my sister calling, it was strange considering she only called once or twice in eight months and she had called two days ago which meant she wasn't due until another 4 months.

I picked it up and I asked in a soft tone,

"Hello?"

"I-Ian I called to s-say.." she trailed off in a soft tone. This worried me because my sister _never_ stuttered, she was always clear cut in her words and being a Lucian... Its in our blood to be clear and not stutter.

"Natalie? Whats wrong?"

"God.. Ian... I-Ian I'm pregnant!" She said in a high pitched voice and I could make out she was nervous as hell.

But WTF ... Pregnant?... Was this some sort of joke?

"Very funny Na-"

"Shut up Ian! I'm serious...I took the test and it was ... Positive"

How did this happen? When? She wasn't even married.

"Nat... How the hell did this even happen? Skip the details and cut the crap because your not even married" I said sternly.

Hope stared at me with her big green eyes as I kept swearing at my sister.

"I should've told you but... Me and Dan are together so we... It just happened"

God, I was going to kill Daniel Cahill when I went back to the US. How could he touch my sister? And then knock her up...

"What are you going to do? ... Because I'm going to kill Dan when I come back" I said with a huge urge to kill flowing through my veins.

I was pissed off at her because she was telling me she was with Dan _now_. After all these years why were people keeping things away from me? It made me feel rejected to think about it, I felt like an outcast. I'm sure Amy knew about her and Dan..that thought would just itch the wound.

I chose not to yell at her because she seemed so scared and weak.

"Ian... Me and Dan have to get married because even with all this... I love him. Thats all that going to happen. Im not mad at Dan and I don't think you should be"

I didn't answer. Everyone had found love but me. A lot of things came to my mind but one thing which stuck was Hope. Hope had predicted this _YESTERDAY_. But I wanted to know when Natalie found out that she was pregnant.

"Natalie, when did you take the test?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago, when I felt awkward" she answered, her voice shaking.

Well, Hope definitely sees the past and future.

I spoke to Natalie for another 10 minutes before I put the phone down and finished my coffee. Hope had finished her ice cream and she was playing with her bracelet.

"Hope, when did you see my sister having a child?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

She smiled like a little child, her eyes glistening.

"The phone call, right?...She called and told you about you her child... Didn't she?"

I nodded.

She whispered, "I knew it!" to herself which made my eyes widen.

"You knew it?" I asked.

"Yep" she answered, extremely satisfied with herself. "I saw it yesterday night... Only at that time I was asleep. It was a vision of her telling you thats she was pregnant".

My jaw dropped. How the hell did this child know?

"And for your question, Uncle Ian. I think I had the vision a few days ago"

Hope gave me a broad smile which reached her eyes.

* * *

**Oh well this definitely makes the story a little different now, doesn't it?**

**If its too weird, you don't have too read It. :P**

**Anyways, please R AND R to show you like it... Or hate it, any things good with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo,**

**Like I said, I'll be trying to update everyday, so here it is.**

**One more thing. If you guys are reading this on an iPod,iPad etc, I suggest that you click on the reader button on top of the page. Makes it much easier... I do it ;).**

* * *

_Hope gave me a broad smile which reached her eyes._

The next few hours went by quickly as I took her for a Brazilian movie which had subtitles (for me) and then we drove to "Christ the redeemer" statue in Rio. We went around town, me taking several pictures of her next to a few monuments.

Before I knew it, the day had gone by and we were on a park bench looking at the sunset. I got Hope some more Ice cream because she was just craving for it.

When I reached home it was 6:30PM and Amy was on a couch reading a book in Portuguese.

"Hope!" Amy said happily, as Hope went up to her mother and hugged her.

Amy looked at me and smiled. "Well... Thanks Ian, for taking her around"

"No problem" I said quietly, sinking back into the sofa.

I looked around the house and I saw numerous family pictures of Amy,Raphael and Hope. There was one picture of of just Raphael and Amy together smiling. One thing I recognised was the background. I could see the picture was in Paris, because of the Eiffel Tower. I gulped down some pain, as I felt a twist in my chest.

"Ian?"

"Hmmm" I said, shifting my gaze to Amy.

"You're really engrossed in your thoughts" she said, her angelic eyes glistening as her soft pink lips formed a small smile.

I sighed."I'm thinking about a few things"

She raised an eyebrow. "And they are?..."

I wanted to yell out "_You Amy, I'm thinking about You. I'm thinking of us 7 years ago, you and me on a beach on my private island. Im also thinking about how much I miss you, even now, after Raphael"_

But instead I just said, "A few things that I have to do for Sorocco"

"Alright" Amy responded, as I heard a door bell ring.

Amy got up and I dreaded the idea of the person who rang the bell would be Raphael. And yes, that idea was correct. Amy opened the front door and Raphael Santos stepped inside, hugging Amy Cah—sorry—Santos. It made my blood boil when that thought circulated through my mind.

"Ah... Amy, Hope" Raphael said, wearing a tired expression on his face.

I didn't know he worked on Sundays, I didn't know anyone did.

"Raphael, where were you?, I thought you'd be back by five" Amy said, after kissing him.

"Sorry, Amy. I had a meeting with someone" he answered.

"Oh.. Okay" Amy said, moving aside, letting him in.

He nodded politely at me and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Hey,**

**So a user named Anne wanted me to do this, which is to write about how Hope found the bracelet, so I'm doing this for her. I apologise for the short chapter above, writing this is the reason why its so short. What I've written below isn't important to read, but you can do it if you want...highly recommended.**

* * *

**YOU BETTER BE READING THIS ANNE! I'VE DEDICATED AND WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU! :)**

**Hope POV**

_6 months ago:_

I'm seeing things with my eyes, when my eyes are closed. I've been having these visions since I was four. I'm especially tired with one vision which keeps repeating itself to me.

I can see Mama, in a blue dress next to man, whose face I can't see because his back is turned to me. All I know is that he's in a suite and he's giving my mother a silver bracelet, with her name engraved on it.

It's like I'm standing there, watching them. But they can't see me. How much ever I yell or scream, I'm like a ghost, they still can't hear me. I can hear them speak, but barely.

My mother is looking at me,or rather through me, as he kisses my mother on the cheek after she puts on her bracelet. I can't recognise the place, it's like it's near some garden in the middle of the night with some dim lights.

The vision ends just as he turns around.

_God_, I said to myself, _that's the fifth time I'm having that vision._

I woke up, it was 2 in the afternoon. My mother was downstairs with my father, both of them deep in conversation.

I'm sweating profusely, I don't know how. Maybe it's the visions, or the aftermath of it. Either way, I don't care, I just want it stop.

I actually wanted to find the bracelet, without asking my mother or even letting her know about it. I got up and started searching where all the old things were kept, the study room.

There were numerous cardboard boxes in the room. I started searching them one by one for an a few hours until I had to down to eat dinner.

_3 and 1/2 weeks later:_

I searched these boxes for days and weeks, nearly a month until I searched all the boxes and cupboards. I was sad that I couldn't find it, but I wasn't going to give up. I know my mother wouldn't throw out, or lose, a bracelet with her name engraved on it.

One day I went to my mothers room and starting digging around in her cupboard. I found loads of things there, bags, shawls,purses and necklaces but not the bracelet.

I searched the two cupboards for another two weeks. My mom would ask what I would be doing for so long in her room. And of course, I would lie.

_3 months later:_

After three months of trying, I nearly gave up. Until one day when I saw a cupboard near the library where when no one wants anything, they keep it there. Like a closet full of junk. I told myself that I wouldn't find anything there, but a small part of me convinced me to search there.

I saw a wooden box, covered with dust. I dusted it and opened, finding a few silly things. Under those silly things, I found the bracelet. The one which had Amy engraved on it. I was so happy, I took it out and put it in my pocket and left the room, after putting e box back and straightening it.

I thought that maybe my father would have given it to Ma because the man in my visions looked a lot like him. I also felt that I should give it to my mom instead of keeping it to myself.

_Present:_

On my parents anniversary, I thought of giving it my mother. I had left it on my table but I forgot to give it. Uncle Ian had picked it up and now he has it, I should probably ask him for it.

* * *

**Please review, it motivates me to write more. Also, when you review, it makes my day, whether the review was good or bad, I'm just happy that you've taken the time to write it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
